1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to rail wheel vehicles and more particularly to a rail wheel vehicle having the capability of movement along a road bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art shuttle cars which are constructed to carry heavy loads and are capable of operation on and off of rails. In prior art applications the shuttle cars are normally towed to the vicinity of where the steel plates will be used. The load is then transferred from the shuttle car to the shear or other fabricating device by cranes or other unloading devices.